The Roses of Destiny
by RAHELA
Summary: Another breathtaking story of " The Roses of Versailles "! Have you ever thought of Oscar having a friend like herself! Probably no,probably yes. Well i have,so there is my idea. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**THE ROSES OF DESTINY**

**CHAPTER 1 - FATE OR DESTINY**

-Have you heard about the count de' Senna?

-Yes, who hasn't? Finally after four years he is returning in France to serve His Majesty.

-And I have also listened that his eldest son is going to join His Majesty's battle army as a high grade commander.

-His son? But he has no son. His only son died four years ago and that is the reason why he decided to go to Austria. That's …

''_Oh my god! Can't they stop gossiping for even a moment?" _

Commander Oscar François de' Jarjayes, tired of listening to the ladies, leaned her head against the wall. She was trying not to think about her latest problems in the court but unfortunately the ladies weren't helping her.

-Do you know how he looks like? I think that he must be very charming and…

-Oh good, this is exactly what this place need more! Another haughty noble to gossip about, - Oscar left the room and went outside so she could wait Andre and finally she would be able to go home.

-If he doesn't hurry up, I'm going to rip his head off!

-Oscar, are you ready? -she heard a voice behind her back.

-What in the world took you so long? I've been waiting for you for more than half an hour!

-Sorry Oscar. I had to take your horse too, and you know how Lena is.

-Fine, fine. Now let's go. We have to pass through the city. My father wants me to take something for him.

They got on the horses and started riding silently. André understood that something was bothering his friend but didn't say anything. He knew that if she had something to discuss with him, she would have done it already.

On the other hand, Oscar was in a dilemma. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon and didn't know if she should talk about that with André. She didn't want to seem weak or paranoiac in front of him but she felt that she had to talk with somebody about that. Finally when they reached the city, she decided to speak.

-André have you heard about count de' Senna?

-I think I have heard his name mentioned in the court lately. He is returning to France after he and his family have gone to Austria for more than four years now.

-Yeah, I know that too but… Do you know the reason why he and his family left? -she was starting to get curious.

-I am not sure Oscar but I've heard that after his eldest son and his wife were murdered by an unknown person, he moved to Austria. People at Versailles say that he couldn't stay here anymore.

-Why? -Oscar asked immediately. -Well Oscar, I don't know exactly. Even the things I just said, are only some gossips that I've heard here and there.

-…

-But if you want, I can make some research and then talk to you with real facts.

-No, no. It's okay, -she said quickly.

* * *

They continued their way to general Bouie house. In the middle of the way they heard somebody shouting.

-WATCH OUT! - Things happened so quickly that none of them understood the whole situation. A carriage was passing the road with an unbelievable speed and it was ready to hit a small child on its way. Oscar didn't think twice and got off the horse. But the moment she was ready to rush over to save the child, she saw somebody grabbing the little boy on his arms and flowing at the other side of the road. When the carriage finally stopped, people went to see what had just happened and if anyone was hurt. Oscar climbed on her horse again and approached the person holding the child. She was surprised from what she saw. The unknown person had a very beautiful and fragile woman face, but was wearing man's clothes and had a sword in her belt. She blinked her eyes and started getting even closer.

-Oscar, where are you going? - She heard André's voice behind her but didn't turn back. Suddenly somebody covered her view. When the guy moved, the little child was in the ground crying but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Oscar turned back to André really confused.

-Did you see that?

-Of course I did. A crazy coachman almost hit a small child, and you were this close to jump in front of the carriage for that child's sake. Are you alright?

Oscar didn't pay attention to his words: -I didn't mean the accident. I was asking about that woman. Did you see her, or where she went?

-Oscar, what woman? I didn't see anything; - Oscar stared at him like he had gone mad or something. Then she turned her head once more at the place where she saw that woman and then after not seeing anything, she calmed down a little.

-Oscar… Is there something wrong?

-Umm, never mind Andre. It… It was probably my imagination. I… I thought I saw a woman dressed up as a man. Well I think I saw wrong.

-A woman, dressed up as a man? Oscar, I think you need to lie down, -André said surprised.

-I said never mind. Let's go now! We're going to be late if we don't hurry up, -as she said that, Oscar pulled the reins of the horse.

-Do you know what Oscar?

-What? -she asked surprised.

- Maybe you weren't wrong at all. After seeing you, some ladies might have begun to launch a new mode, now days, -André said laughing.

–Ha ha ha, very funny André! Now if you have time to say jokes, better hurry up! -she started to gallop faster leaving him behind.

* * *

And that was the end of that conversation. They headed to complete the task that Oscar's father had asked her to do. At their way home, Oscar wanted to forget that talk, but deep inside she couldn't stop thinking it over and over again.

_"What is happening to me? Was it probably my imagination? No, no I am sure I saw her, and… And I am sure she was dressed in man's clothes. Whatever she was, I have a feeling that we are going to find out soon enough."_

And with those words, she continued her way home beside her friend without even knowing how right she was.

* * *

-Oscar, Oscar…

-Granny, have you seen Oscar?

-Oh, my little Oscar, she is outside practicing fencing with those dangerous swords, while she should be wearing beautiful gowns (dresses), practicing dancing and attending balls and…

-Okay thanks granny …

Oh my god! - André said rushing out from the kitchen to the garden where he found Oscar. -Oscar, have you ever heard about "taking a break" sometime? Nanny said you've been here all the morning.

-Good morning to you, too André!

-Sorry Oscar, but you really need to take a break sometime.

-I don't need a break André. I need to practice my fencing. You know Her Majesty's parad at the city is next week, -she said and continued working with her moves.

- Okay, okay! But how about going for an early horse riding before you go to the court? I need to tell you something.

-Fine, but what's the matter?

-Come on, I will tell you on the way, -he climbed the horse and pulled the reins. Oscar hesitated firstly but then gave up and climbed up to her own horse. That bad feeling hadn't gone away since that day, and this time she had begun to worry about that. Also some strange dreams had been following her lately. The two of them started to ride in silent beside each-other but after some minutes Oscar lost her temper.

-Okay André! What do you need to tell me?

-Well do you remember when you asked me about de' Senna family? - He started.

-Yes and…

-And after that I started getting curious so even though you told me not to research, I still did.

-So what did you find out? -She was starting getting curious herself. -It came out that the gossips had been true. His family left because of the death of his son, but the funeral was made here in France.

-I do not understand what is strange here.

-I haven't finished yet. The day of the funeral one of count's daughters bowed on her knees in front of the grave and shouted: _"I promise you my brother, no matter how much it cost to me, I will revenge you. I promise you!"_

After listening that, Oscar froze. She had been seeing a strange dream lately in which a young girl with tears in her eyes shouted "I will revenge you! I promise! I PROMISE!" Could it possibly be a coincidence?

-After that the family moved to Austria and nobody heard of the girl again until last week. But the strangest thing is that the count and the countess don't have any other boy only three girls. Even the child of the count's son and his wife was a girl, who was only one year old when her parents died. Do you understand what I mean now Oscar?

-Well, that's a little strange, still…

-Oscar maybe that day… When you said that you saw that girl at the streets, maybe that was one of the count's daughters, the one promising at her brother's grave?

-WHAT? Andre that's totally impossible. It was only the promise of a small girl, she couldn't be that serious. I mean… Anyway the count will come here by the next week from what I've heard at the court.

-I don't know Oscar, but I've a bad feeling.

-Look, do you know where their mansion is?

-Yes, in the middle of a large meadow not far away from Versailles. Why?

-We can pay a visit at it before we return home. Only to make sure that they haven't arrived yet. Now let's return. I've got to go to the court.

Oscar didn't understand anything. She was confused from what André had told her this morning. Even Her Majesty, Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna, understood that something wasn't right with Oscar that day.

* * *

-Oscar is there something wrong? Maybe I can help you.

-No your highness, everything is fine, -Oscar stood silent for the other part of the day. She had decided to ask Her Majesty, Marie Antoinette, about the count when they were alone. Finally after thousands of meetings and talking that Her Majesty had to perform, she went exhausted in her room, singing all the way there.

-I can't stand it anymore, Oscar, - she said when they were finally alone. -Every day I have to do the same things like attending meetings in the morning and balls on evening. Isn't there something more interesting in a queen's life? Even one of my true best friends left me, without saying goodbye. And you too, singing all the time. Am I so unbearable?

-No your majesty, -said Oscar coming closer to the queen, -you are a great queen, but there are persons who don't want to accept that.

-Oh Oscar, you are my only true friend. Please promise that you will always stay by my side.

-Of course your highness! -As she spoke those words, she stopped a moment and that restarted with a surprising question. -Your highness, may I ask you about something?

-Of course you can Oscar. Tell me.

-Your Majesty, have you heard about count de' Senna?

-Of course I have. His majesty is going to offer his son a post as a high grade commander at the Battle Army.

-I know that too. But Your Majesty the only son of the count died four years ago.

-Yes, I've heard about that around the court. But when I asked His Majesty, he said that we all were going to find out the truth when the boy attend the court next week, because he had promised to the count that he wouldn't tell anything before the right time. So I don't know anything either.

-I see. Than thanks a lot your Majesty. If you would excuse me, I've to leave now. I promised my father that I would be home early for dinner this evening. With your permission, -she said and bowed once before leaving the room.

-Goodbye Oscar. See you tomorrow!

Oscar left the palace and joined André outside.

–So, are you ready? -He asked.

–Yes, let's go or we will be late for dinner. They rode all the way till at the de' Senna's mansion, but when they arrived there they didn't notice any servant. That was quite strange, since they would come by the next week.

–It seem that they haven't returned yet, -said André. -Let's go closer.

They started watching the mansion on every direction, but they found nothing unusual.

–So after all it has been my imagination, -Oscar finally agreed.

–Well it seems like that.

–Let's go. We've nothing to do here.

Oscar and André left the mansion and rode home.

* * *

-Athenodora Gabrielle de' Senna, what are you doing outside?

-I am sorry Elena but I thought I heard something.

–Well there is nothing out there, so get back inside. Is so cold out here.

–Yes, I'm coming. Maybe returning at this country has made me more paranoiac than ever. I just don't feel safe here anymore. After what happened…

–I know that you only want to protect me and little Chelsea, especially now that our parents are away, but you have to worry more about yourself. Despite the fact that you wear man's clothes, deep inside you are a woman.

–No, you're wrong Elena. It's been so long time since I told goodbye to my womanhood. Now I am a man and soon I will be a commander. I'm not weak. Go inside now! I am going to check around the house once more.

Elena Corbin de' Senna left her sister alone in the darkness of the night.

_"You are wrong Elena; I am not a woman anymore. Or at least I will never confess it at your eye. I will protect our family with my life. I won't be as fragile as I was when seeing my brother dying in front of my eye and not being able to do anything. No I am a man now and soon a commander." _

After saying that to her heart, Athenodora, a body with woman feelings inside and a man's strength outside, went to keep her promise.

* * *

Late that night a young woman sat on her bed crying and worried to death.

_"Please my god, please! Protect my sister. She has gone outside her nature but I know that inside she still has woman feelings. Returning at the court will be hard for her heart, but please, protect her. Send one of your guardian angles from paradise to protect and look after her. Please hear my prayers!"_

* * *

Late that night at the Jarjayes mansion, Oscar François de' Jarjayes was dreaming of a strange girl fighting in a battle of thorny roses, saying: -"_I'm not afraid, I'm a man."_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

A week passed by very quickly, without anyone noticing. Finally the day of the queen's parade came and everybody, noble or not, were very impatient. Oscar was very busy herself preparing the Royal Guard for Her Majesty protection.

-Everybody on the horse! - She ordered and all of them did as she said.

- We are ordered to protect Her Majesty with our life and so we will. Now after me! Oscar didn't show it, but she was a little afraid herself. What if those entire paranoiacs feeling that had been following her all those days had to do with the parade?

"_I am ordered to protect Mademoiselle Marie Antoinette with my life and I will fulfill my duty no matter how much it cost!" _ For a moment she froze. _"What is happening to me? I am sounding like the girl in my dream. Focus Oscar, focus."_

-Hya! - She pulled the horse reins and rode in silent.

-Athenodora, where are you going? - asked her sister.

-I am going to see the queen's parade, Elena. I have a bad feeling about it.

–Okay, but please be careful! You know that mom, dad and gaffer will go mad if something happens to you.

-Don't worry about me Elena, instead go look after Chelsea.

Athenodora left the house worried to death. She didn't want to let her sister unprotected but she felt like she had to go there.

–I won't stay long anyway, only to make sure everything is okay, -she told herself and climbed on the horse. She begun to ride slowly so she won't mistake the path she was passing. It had been four years since she had gone for the last time in Paris, except that day when she had saved that small child. She was afraid because the commander of the Royal Guards, Oscar François de' Jarjayes, had seen her.

"_Did she understand anything? She wears like a man and acts like one herself. So in her eyes I wouldn't have seemed strange. Maybe when I go to Versailles, we can be friend since we are same."_

She suddenly started laughing with her thoughts.

_"I am stupid. Only because we act the same, doesn't mean that she should like me, does it? No, absolutely not."_

-Hya!- She started galloping so she wouldn't be able to think while riding.

Meanwhile André had followed duke de' Guèmènèe secretly until he stopped at the entrance of an old church where he started to talk to a strange man, that he, Oscar and Girodelle had seen together the other day.

-So, is everything ready?

-Yes your excellence. The fire-works will be thrown near the Royal carriage. The crow and the horse of the carriage will go mad, so all the reputation of Marie Antoinette will fall down in short minutes.

-Very well! Make sure that no one suspects anything.

The duke and the man left, leaving behind a shocked impression on André's face.

_"Fire-works on the Royal carriage? I have to tell Oscar." _

He climbed on the horse and started galloping as fast as he could.

The parade was continuing as it was expected. Oscar and Girodelle were walking beside the carriage in silence. Suddenly, Oscar felt someone walking beside her. When she turned her head, she was surprised from the face she saw.

-André! What in the world are you doing here? You were to stay home.

-Oscar be silent and listen to me cause we don't have time to discuss, - Oscar felt silent and listened. -I followed duke de' Guèmènèe this morning and…

-You what?

-Shshsh, just listen, he was talking to that man again. They said that they would throw fire-works near the Royal carriage. Oscar you have to do something.

–Fire-works? - Oscar didn't wait a second more and turned her horse to the direction of the crow.-André check on your left! If you see something strange report to me immediately.

–Yes miss, - he said and left.

Oscar continued to check on all directions but didn't see anything strange.

–Is there something wrong commander? -Girodelle asked.

–No, no nothing. Girodelle take the command here, I've got something to do.–Oscar went in front of the carriage, ready to catch everything that may be thrown at it. Exactly when she was thinking of getting off the horse and checking on her feet, she listened a voice.

–Commander behind your back,- it was a female voice that she had never listened before. Anyway she turned her head and saw that man with some fire-works at his hand ready to throw them at the carriage. He saw that he had been noticed, so tried to throw the fire-works immediately.

–Wait!- Oscar shouted and got off the horse. She catched the fire-works in her hands and throw them into water, than she turned towards the man. Afraid, he tried to escape but Oscar was faster and blocked him in a dark alley. Not knowing what else to do, the man took the sword and directed it to Oscar. Smiling, he attempted Oscar but she easily avoids it.

–Who are you? -Oscar asked while trying to drop his sword. The man didn't spoke any word but with a fast move he balked Oscar and caused her to lose her balance. Oscar fell on the ground and lost her sword. The man smiled and got closer to her, he raised his sword ready to give the final strike. Oscar not knowing what to do closed her eyes expecting the pain but didn't feel anything. Instead she heard the man's scream from the pain and when she opened her eyes, he had collapsed in the ground. Behind him was standing a beautiful woman dressed on men's clothes. She had long brown hairs and brown eyes. Her sword was raised on the top of man's head. The man tried to strike her with his sword but she easily avoided it.

–You better don't move, -she spoke, -or I won't hesitate to drive my sword in your chest.

Oscar was shocked, it was the same voice that had directed her to the man before and was the same beautiful face that she had seen the day of the accident. Suddenly something strange happened. The man took something from his ring and drank it. In some short minutes he was screaming in pain, after that he was dead. Neither Oscar nor the girl spoke. After standing silent for some moments, seeing the dead body on the ground, the girl turned to leave.

–Wait, -Oscar spoke and she stopped.

-Who are you?

-Me? -She asked quietly. -I am no one, commander. Now excuse me.

After saying that she run away letting Oscar shocked at the ground. After some minutes without moving, Oscar heard André's voice calling her.

-I am here, -she answered.

André followed Oscar's voice running to help her. He was shocked when he saw her on the ground with blood coming down her right hand.

–Oscar, are you alright? What happened?

-I am fine; -she said getting on her feet. -I've got only some bruises.

-What happened to you? You worried me to death.

-I am not a child anymore André. You don't have to worry me. I stopped this guy from destroying the parade and then I followed him here, where we started fighting. In the end he drank poison and died. The end of the story. Let's go now, the others would be asking where we are.

–Oscar, are you sure you are alright?

-Yes, I am. Now can we please go?

-After saying that she climbed on the horse and rode away.

_"No Oscar, no! You aren't alright. Your face was like you had just seen a ghost. How could you be alright with that face?" _

-André, are you coming?

-I am after you Oscar, -_"I'm after you."_

"_What the hell did I just do? I saved that woman, but she saw me. Now she will understand who I am."_

-Gaffer will kill me if he finds out, -with those words, she galloped home. Now more than ever, not wanting to attend the Versailles this weekend.

* * *

_ The weekend came_

-Athenodora, are you ready?

-Yes, gaffer. Where is dad? He said he was coming too.-Your dad had some heart complication this morning, so he isn't coming with us. Now please let's go, the king himself is waiting for you.

-I am coming gaffer.

* * *

-Mademoiselle Oscar, your father is waiting for you in his office.

-Father? What could he possibly want? Oscar was ready to go to Versailles when her dad had suddenly called for her.

She climbed the stairs and when she was in front of his door, she knocked once.

-Father, may I come in?

-Yes Oscar, come. When Oscar walked in the room her father was staying behind the desk waiting to talk to her.

-Come, take a sit Oscar. I need to tell you something, -Oscar did as he said and sat in front of him.

-I won't repeat myself Oscar. Today, after four years, one of my closest friends, count de' Senna is attending the court.

-Yes I know. I've actually heard talking about it around the court.

-Well, what I want from you is to keep your guard at an excellent form. His son is going to take the dangerous duty as the commander at the Battle Army, so I want you to make a good impression. Am I clear, Oscar?

-Yes father, but I've heard that count de' Senna doesn't have a son. His wife and only son were murdered four years ago. If that is true father, how can his son be a high grade commander when he is dead?

-I will tell you Oscar, but I want you to don't talk with anyone for this, okay?

-Of course, father.

-After his son was murdered, the count couldn't stand it anymore. He had great plans for his son after he got married. I know because he told me. He was going to take him to Austria, where he would became a great solider and a great commander. Later they would return to France, where his son would take the post as a high grade commander at the Battle Army. A very dangerous position. Everything had been planned in an excellent way. Count's son was an excellent person, very skilled, an expert at sword, but one night after coming back from a ball with his wife and their little daughter, somebody attacked the carriage. After killing the count's son and his wife, the murderer was ready to kill the small child too, but fortunately the Royal Guard arrived and the child was saved but it was too late for the young count and his wife. They were already dead from three bullets into their heart. The ex-commander of the Royal Guard said that the cause of the count's wife death was because she sheltered the little child with her body. After that the count couldn't believe what had happened, couldn't believe that his only son was already dead. The day of the funeral, one of the young count's sisters kneeled in front of the grave and promised that she would get revenge no matter how much it cost. I was there and heard it with my own ears. The count de' Senna was furious, he told me that he would find the murderer one day and for that he would do everything, but I didn't think that he would be that serious.

-What happened than father? What…did he do?

-He did what I did when you were born a girl. He trained his eldest daughter Athenodora Gabrielle de' Senna that time fourteen years old as a boy. From what I've heard and from the letters he sent me, she is having a great success. He say that she is almost as good as her brother was.

-He…raised his daughter…as a man. But she had lived as a female till she was fourteen. How…

-I don't know Oscar. Now hurry up. You have to go to the court, I will come later and we will meet there.

-Yes father, -she said and left the office.

_"So after all, André's doubts had been true. The girl which I saw that day and the one who saved my life was count's daughter, Athenodora Gabrielle de' Senna. What a brave girl! I was raised as a man since I was born, but she had to say goodbye to her womanhood and enter in a new dangerous world of men." _

-Oscar, -she heard André's voice, -come on or we will be late.

-Yes, -she said and climbed on the horse, -we shouldn't be late. Do you know André, count de' Senna is attending the court today.

–Really? So finally we can find out the mister of his son.

–Yes! -_"I've already found it out, my friend."_ -Let's go.

* * *

-So this is it Athenodora. After one hour you will present yourself at the king and take the new duty. You must show respect and the most important you shouldn't show any fear. Am I clear?

-Yes gaffer. I will do as I am told.

_"For the sake of my brother and my father. I will make them proud." _

-Let's enter the court now my son,-she raised her head when she listened those words_. _

_"So that's it then. This is finally the end of my woman nature. I don't want to go to the court. I don't want to meet him again after all those years. I don't want to listen to his words which will hurt me like a sword strike right into my heart. I did my choice. I choose the responsibilities over love. Today I know how wrong I've been but this change nothing. __**HE WON'T UNDERSTAND!**__"_

-Yes gaffer. Let's enter, let's ente_r!_

_"I turned my heart into stone and got out of the carriage; I turned my being into ice and raised my head." _

Even though she knew very well that attending to the court again would cost her very much, and would change all her life she had no choice like always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I got out of the carriage and raised my head. I could hear people gasping when they saw me. I was sure that they must have heard for my arrival and expected a real boy, a real commander. I walked in the middle of the people with my head up without any expression on my face. I had decided not to show any emotions. Suddenly something caught my attention. In front of the entire Royal Guard was standing the beautiful woman on the white horse that I had saved the other day.

"_So she is Oscar François de' Jarjeyes that my father has told me. I didn't have a chance to see her well last time. What a dignified woman, she must be very skilled." _

She was staring into our direction but differently from other people, she wasn't surprised at all. Suddenly she got off the horse and started walking into our direction. When she came in front of my gaffer, she bowed and spoke.

–Count Alistair Garret de' Senna, I am Oscar François de' Jarjeyes, the commander of the Royal Guard. I am ordered to accompany you to His Majesty.

–I am honored commander. My name is Eleazar Vasili de' Senna, count's brother. My brother was in no condition to come today so he send me. Commander, this is Athenodora Gabrielle de' Senna, count's daughter and the future commander of the Battle Army, -for my surprise the commander raised her hand in my direction and spoke.

–I hope you success in your new duty, mademoiselle.

–Thank you a lot commander, -we walked inside the palace and headed towards a large room where I was supposed to meet the king. Oscar walked silently beside us. Before we entered the room my gaffer stopped me.

–You stay here Athenodora. I must talk to the King first.

-As you say gaffer, -I said and stood. He walked inside with the commander and I was left alone in the large salon. After some seconds I could hear him talking to the king and after some minutes I was called in. I took a deep breathe and walked into the room. Everybody gasped when I walked in but I didn't show any emotion at all. Secretly I was looking for somebody but I didn't find him.

"Where is he. What if he has gone away from France after I left? No It couldn't ,he must be here I can feel it."

When I was finally in front of the king I bowed in my knees.

–Your Highness my name is Athenodora Gabrielle de' Senna. I've come from Austria as you request to take the duty of the High Grade Commander at the Battle Army.

–I see,-his majesty said. I finally raised my head again and turned my eyes from the king to the queen. I had seen Marie Antoinette before when I lived in Austria but she had become more beautiful in last three years.,-so Mademoiselle de' Senna are you ready to take the new duty despite its danger? Since you are a woman!

-Yes Your Highness, I am.

–Well before I give you the grade as a High Commander I want to see if your skills are as good as your father and gaffer have told me. So you have to perform a duel in this moment ,here in this room.

–Yes Your Highness ,as you request. But may I know who will be my objector?  
-Your objector will be the commander of the company A,-the door opened and I could hear the steps of the man that was entering in the room but I didn't expect to see the face I saw. The blonde hairs which now fell behind his back tide in a ribbon and the sapphire blue eyes made my heart stopped and turned into pieces.

–Athenodoa Gabrielle de' Senna in front of you Count Marcus Felix de' McKenna, -I froze when I heard the name enounced again after so many years. In all the peoples in the world why did he had to be my objector. I could see his face covered with a great shock too but neither of us could speak. His eyes were cold and looked like they wanted to shout

"GO AWAY,I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU."

I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart was melting inside my chest. The man that I had loved so long was here in front of my eyes but I couldn't do anything. The one who had given me love when I was still a woman now was seeing me with those eyes. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, to flow in his arms and say that I loved him ,that I never wanted to leave him but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was staring at him like a statue ready to broke into pieces.

–Now,-the king spoke, -let's start the duel.

Neither of us moved.

–Athenodora, -my gaffer said, -is there something wrong? I could see how his face react when he heard my name. It was like he wanted to collapsed in pain every moment. I tried to answer to my gaffer but I didn't manage any word. I couldn't find my own voice. Instead of me he spoke and his voice made my being burn into an invisible fire.

–No sir, nothing is wrong we were ready to start,-with those word he pulled his sword and raised it in my direction. I did the same as he but without even wanting to touch my sword.

–Let's start the king informed.

I can see how her face froze when she saw him, how all of her body was ready to collapse in pain when she heard his voice, but I couldn't understand why. I had seen how her eyes had been burning in fire and how she had raised her sword with dignity the day when she saved me, today the way she raised her sword was like she wanted to throw it away and run out from the room crying. Could she possibly be afraid from count Marcus. Why would she be afraid of him?For as long as I had known the count he was a kind, nice man always a gentleman with ladies but never interested in any of them anyway he would never hurt her. So why was she afraid. No it couldn't be fear. Fear wouldn't explain sparks on their eyes, the way they wanted to speak to each-other. So what could it possibly be? Only if they…

"No impossible, she had just arrive. Now stop thinking Oscar and focus at the duel."

They stood silent facing each-other for some seconds but then they started the duel. Neither of them was trying to win over the other. In Oscar's eyes they were improvising only to please the king. Firstly Athenodora tried to stab him but lost the focus at the last moment. Once Marcus already lost his balance but regain it at the last moment. Finally after lots of trying she accidentally balked him and he fell on the ground. She looked like crying when she raised her sword on top of his head and he looked like screaming when he saw her expression but at the end none of them spoke.

–Very well Athenodora, you proved yourself. Congratulation on your new duty,-the king said and offered her the commander medal. She murmured a low thank you and than asked for permission to leave the room. When she left mutters filled the room. The king left too but the queen stood there. She found a moment and got closed to Oscar.

–Oscar why did that girl acted like that?

-I don't know Your Majesty.

–Also count Marcus acted a little strange. I haven't seen him acting like that in front of a woman. I wonder what's the problem. Oscar went to see where the girl was and found her and her gaffer at a deserted corridor arguing.

–What happened to you. I think I told you to don't show any fear, -now the girl's face had turned as before. Cold as ice without any expression.

–I am sorry gaffer but I don't know what happened to me. Whatever it was I can make you sure that I wasn't fear.

–I hope it was as you say for your sake. Now go and prepare yourself. Tonight we are invited at the de' Jarjeyes mansion for dinner,-after saying those words he left and the young commander was finally alone. Oscar was ready to leave when she heard something form inside the room, firstly some footsteps and them some voices. She recognized it immediately. It was count Marcus' voice.

–Ma…-she began to say his name but he stopped her.

–Meet me at the stable of the palace,-after saying those words he left.

"Oh no, -Oscar thought with herself,-what if he ask her to duel again so he could revenge from losing to a woman?He looked very angry with her. Maybe one of them could get hurt. I better follow her to make sure everything is okay."

Oscar went to look for André and found him somewhere near the stable looking after for Lenna. Oscar explained to him the entire situation letting him wordless.

–You think they are going to duel.

–I don't know but we better find out imagine what would the entire court say about them then.

–I think you are right, then let's go to the stables before something bad happen. They took the way to the stable without knowing what they would face there.

When Oscar and André arrived at the stables she was standing silent in front of him with no expression on her face.

"Well at least we aren't late. It seems that nothing bad has happen."

André said a little more loudly than it was needed.

"Shshsh, do you want them to her us?"

Marcus was standing in front of the woman he had loved for all of those years without knowing what to say. So was Athenodora who spoke first.

–Why did you want us to talk here?-she asked not knowing what else to say.

–I want us to have another duel,-he simply said.

–Wha…what do…you want?

–You listened me,-he said while pulling his sword,-I want us to have another duel.

"Oscar what do we do?"

André asked when he listened those words.

"Let's see what will happen firstly then do something." -Oscar said.

–But this time,-Marcus continued,-I will fight seriously.

–Marcus, I can't fight with you. How can I raise the sword to the man I've loved for all of those years.

– The same way you broke that man's heart and left without any word, the same way that you stood silent for all of those years like you were dead.

–Marcus I…I…I am so sorry but I didn't know what else to do. I was shocked, I just couldn't stay watching my father suffering that way.

–Do you know something Athenodora? Maybe you did the best by not telling me that you were leaving. For all of those years it was like you had died and today nothing is different. In front of my eyes is commander Athenodora Gabrielle de' Senna, Athenodora that I knew don't exist anymore. SHE IS DEAD. Now take your sword like a real man you are and fight me commander.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4-FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD**.

I couldn't believe my ears. The man that I had loved for all of those years was saying that I didn't exist, that for him I was dead.

In those moments I really wanted to be dead. I wished that the day before four years I had died too so now I wouldn't be experiencing this incredible pain that I was feeling. But I didn't have any choice I took my sword and raised it in front of his face.

-Ready?-he asked.

Now I really had turned my heart into stone .I promised myself that I wouldn't feel pain anymore. Anyway for him now I was nothing, absolutely nothing.

–Ready,-I answered and with those words he attacked me.

I avoided his first attack easily but he hadn't been kidding when he said that he would take this seriously. His attacks began to be faster and more strategic as it was being hard to avoid the touch of his sword.

–You are good, very good actually. At least you didn't left me for nothing.

–I never wished to leave you but I never had a choice,-she tried to block his action but failed,-I had to follow my father's and my gaffer's orders. My family was unprotected and another man was needed to our family, I had no choice.

–And why did it have to be you? Your family had other daughters too, why did it have to be you,-he looked like he was going mad.

–I was the eldest one. It was my duty.

–It was your choice,-he argued.

–What? -she suddenly stopped.

–You could have chosen to stay with me; I would have done everything for you. We could have gone somewhere together;-This time she was the one who attacked first.

–How dare you say that? How dare you do this to me,-now she was the one shouting.

–The same way you broke my heart and left me, with your desire,-he repeated. In that moment she couldn't stand it anymore.

She jumped from her place and shot him with all of her weight and punched him hard to the face. Oscar got ready to stop them but André didn't let her go of their hiding place. Athenodora sent poor Marcus at the ground. After a short moment she stood up and as he was ready to grab his sword again she raised hers in front of his face and spoke.

–Whatever choice and mistake I did in the past neither of them was my desire,-now tears were flying down her cheeks,-but I never, never stopped loving you. I never wanted to hurt you. I know that now is impossible for me to regain your feelings. Without knowing I hurted you but you cannot know how sorry I am today, you just can't know,-she lowered her sword and her head too.

–Everything I did, I did for the sake of my family.

–No,-he said,-you did it for the sake of the world.

–What?-she finally asked. Marcus stood up and catched the blade with his hand.

–Everything you did,-he screamed crying, and took the sword throwing it away,-you did for the sake of the world. Athenodora raised her head and suddenly a small smile passed on her face.

–Now I understand well,-she said half smiling, half crying,-I've lost you forever. When I returned to France I had a little hope that maybe things could get better by the time. But now I understand well. Marcus that I knew before is lost. I've lost you forever haven't I? Marcus that I knew would never say something like that to me, ever.

-You had lost me long ago Athenodora, very long ago.

–Then there is nothing to talk anymore,-she said and took her sword,-goodbye count Marcus.

After she left ,Marcus fell on his knees crying like a child and saying:

-I am sorry Athenodora, I am sorry. But I just can't forgive you anymore, I just can't,

After saying those words he left the stable too letting Oscar and André with some big question in their head.

–Oscar did you understand what just happened?-Oscar didn't respond. She was thinking other things on the moment.

_"How could a person hold such a big pain? Firstly she lost her brother and now her love. What a strong woman."_

-Oscar aren't you listening to me?

-André you mustn't say a single word of what you just listened, did you understand me?We did a mistake by coming here, but what's done is done. Now let's go. The count is coming at our home for dinner. We must hurry and get ready.

* * *

She entered on the room that the maids told her with the pretext that she had to change on her new uniform. She felt lost or better she felt dead. The only person who gave her the strength to go forward beside problems that she could face had just said that he considered her dead.

Dead when she was still alive, dead when she continued to love him with all of her being. Tears began to flow again and she couldn't stop them this time. The pain was very large, she couldn't handle it anymore. All of those years she had survived with the thought that she may see him again with the thought that they may be same as before, that love could rejoin them but now was nothing left to think.

Her mind was blank, tears had blind her and she couldn't see love anymore she couldn't feel warm anymore she was cold. Only the thought of her lost brother made her to stand up and prepare herself for the dinner at the de' Jarjeyes she was finished she looked herself in a mirror and tears covered her eyes again.

–To the hell with love, to the hell with strength. TO THE HELL OF EVERYTHING.-suddenly somebody knocked at the door.

She brushed away her tears and told him or her to come in. For her surprise there was her dad.

–Father.

–My daughter. You are so beautiful with your new uniform. It foils your strength and your beauty. I am so proud of you.

–Thanks father. I am not going to disappoint you,-_"I am doing this only for you father"_.

–I am sure about that. Now let's go to the carriage. It is waiting for us. We've been envied for dinner at the de' Jarjeyes family. Have you met Commander Oscar?

-Yes father I already have,-I said passing in my mind the image of the beautiful commander on the white horse. _"She is lucky"_ I thought.

* * *

When they arrived into our mansion count de' Senna had come too. He met my father and then turned in my direction.

–So here is the young commander. You were much younger last time I saw you Oscar.

–I am honored to meet you count,-I responded politely but I had fixed my attention at the face of the young girl.

She had changed much from the morning. Now in the uniform of the high grade commander she seemed more strong and more beautiful but wasn't that which catched my attention. Was her face that had really changed? If in the morning her face wasn't showing any emotion now her face **hadn't** any her whole body was emotionless. It was like her being was lifeless.

The dinner passed quickly but she didn't spoke a single word. Only one time that I turned my head into her direction she was seeing out of the window at the night sky. At that moment I thought that I saw a small tear flowing down her eyes but as I blinked my eyes once it was gone.

* * *

Athenodora didn't hesitate but begun her new duty immediately after her first day on the worked hard and without word,never worried about what other people say about say that she was an excellent commander was little,she was amazing,no one was able to compare himself with her,no one was able to defeat her.

But despite her excellence,her beauty,her skills,her heart was that day on the Oscar's house where she had let a small tear flow,she never showed any emotion anymore,no weakness,no anger and especially no body ached from the pain of solitude but she was too hurt,too tired to talk with anybody,too proud to show that pain.

This kind of behavior only made other people adore Antoinette asked Louius if she could be her personal guard and the king was more than happy to fulfill her desire so that day Athenodora was called in front of the whole court ti be informed of the new post that would be given to her.

–Athenodora Gabrielle de' Senna!-Athenodora bowed in front of the king not even knowing what was going to only saw Oscar smiling.

To be honest Oscar was secretly happy that Athenodora would be given this new wanted honorable people to stand beside her queen,and the new commander was one of them.

–With the order of the king,you will be given the duty to protect Her Majesty as her personal guard,beside that you will continue the duty as the commander of the Battle I make my self clear?-His Majesy asked.

–Yes your highness,I promiss that I will protect the queen with my life.

–Good,for today you are cleared from all of your other duties.I want you to go and stand beside Her Oscar can you escort her to Her Majesty salon where the young queen is?

-Of course,your highness.-both women left the room.

Oscar showed to Athenodora the way to the salon so they could meet the they were finally in front of the door Athenodora suddenly stopped.

–Is there something wrong?-Oscar asked.

–Oscar how is the queen?I mean is she really as innocent as her face show her?- Oscar surprised firstly but then answered the question.

-Don't worry about that,she is one of the most great persons I've ever me…

-WHHAATT?-Oscar and Athenodora listened madame Noailles' scream and rushed in the room with their swords in hands but when they entered in they found only a terrified madame Noailles and a very happy queen.

–Is there everything alright we heard screams,-Athenodora explained.

–Ah Athenodora you are finally here,- the queen said approaching them.

–Madame is there everything alright?-Oscar said trying to calm madame.

–Oscar, Athenodora please talk to her ,she must have gone Majesty wants to ride a horse.

–What?-Oscar and Athenodora asked in the same time.

–She is just enlarging the situation. I saw this morning some women that were ridding ,it seemed fun so I asked His Majesty if I could learn how to ride too and he agreed. What is the problem here? Am I not allowed to have fun sometime?

–But Your Majesty you could get hurt, and what would France do without you then, -Madame argued.

–It won't be a problem. Oscar and Athenodora will be there to protect me. Won't you?-Antoinette asked turning from two soldiers.

–Of course we will your majesty but…-Oscar tried to be reasonable.

–Won't you Athenodora?-Antoinette asked with a sad face.

–Of course I will, but please think about it a…

-Great,-Antoinette clapped her hands not letting her friends finish their ideas,-then tomorrow in the 8 o'clock in the morning you will teach me how to ride.

–We?-Athenodora asked.

–Yes of course. For now you are free to go home but tomorrow please be here in time. Bye.-she said pushing two commanders out of the room before they could say something else.

* * *

Oscar and Athenodora left the room without words but after some moments Athenodora burst into laughing.

–What is so funny?-Oscar asked. This wasn't a situation to laugh.

–Marie Antoinette is such an innocent person. Almost like a child who has just gotten his birthday present,-she explained on their way out,-but tell me Oscar has anybody hurt her before?

-What...what?

-I can see into her eyes Oscar. They are just empty. Although in her first appearance she seems happy, she is not. Tell me Oscar, if there is not a problem for you of course, has anybody hurt Marie Antoinette before?

-Yes,-Oscar decided to say then. Athenodora seemed like a loyal person,-she has once…

-Been in love,-Athenodora continued for her,-yes I have noticed that. She must be alone now. I am really sorry for her; I know that feeling very well.

Oscar didn't spoke.

–Thank you for that day Oscar,-she said shocking Oscar.

-What day,-Oscar asked nor understanding nything.

-If it weren't for you and André I would have injured Marcus that day at the stables. Only the thought that I had to held back myself in front of you made me to stop. I thank you Oscar, if I had injured him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself anymore.

–I swear that I didn't want to listen to what you would say. I was afraid that you two might decide to fight for rvenge .I didn't know about…-there she stopped.

–Its okay I believe you,-now they were on their way to take the horse so they could leave.

–I also want to thank you.-Oscar added.

–For what?-asked Athenodora surprised.

–If it weren't for you I would have died that day at the parade.

–Oh, never mention it. But I think that you would have found a way out from the troubles.-she smiled gently .

They walked in silent beside for some seconds and then Athenodora noticed something.

–Isn't André with you today?

-No, he had to finish some works in the, mansion,-now Athenodora smiled again in a different way.

–I envy you about that ,do you know Oscar?-but before Oscar could ask her why Athenodora heard a worried voice calling her.

* * *

–Athenodoraaaa, Athenodora,-both of them turned their heads to see a young lady running on their direction. She had dark black hair but bright blue eyes.

–Elena?What are you doing here,-Athenodora said surprised.

-Athenodora...you …ha…-the girl said trying to catch her breath.

–Hey,hey calm dawn. Oscar this is my sister Elena Corin de'Sena…

-Athenodora you have to hurry home, Chelsea she..she..-the girl burst into tears and Oscar saw Athenodora's face going pale.

–What is it,-Oscar asked. Now the girl turned to both of them.

–Today a man approached the mansion. Chelsea was playing outside when he kidnapped her…

-WHAT?

-Some servants followed him. He is at a small house near Versailles but we have to hurry , as he ran away he shouted that he would kill her. Please Athenodora do something1-the girl said screaming.

–Show me the place. We have to hurry up;-she said climbing on the horse.

–I am coming with you, you will need help.

–Alright Oscar but we have to hurry. Chelsea is only five years old. I can't let something happen to her.

Elena shows the direction to them and they followed it. It was impossible how fast she could ride.

-Lady,-Oscar said to Elena,-go at my home and sends André to help us. If my father is there tell him what happened,okay ?-the girl nodded and left.

Then Oscar followed Athenodora.

–Calm down will save her.

–Oscar Chelsea is my niece; I promised my brother that I would take care of her. If something happen to her...-she said not able to continue her sentence.

-Nothing will happen to her, I promise you. We will save her!

It didn't take long for them to reach the Athenodora got off the horse and approached it. She got ready to enter at the house by force but Oscar stopped her.

-We better try to be reasonable,- she said and went under an open window.

–Monsieur, whoever you are. It will be better for you if you let the child go unharmed. There are commander Oscar Francois de' Jarjeyes and Athenodora Gabrielle de' Senna whom you are talking to, if you don't let the child go it will be the Royal Guard who will take care for you,-Oscar shouted at the open window of the old house. A scary laugh came out from there.

–You can do nothing to me. Call the Royal Guard and the girl will be killed in front of your eyes.

–Be careful with what you say, you could end up dead in only some seconds,-Athenodora took her gun in hand and turned her head to Oscar.

-Oscar please let me go in,- she ordered with a serious look.

Oscar didn't said anything only nodded. Both women broke the door and went in, when suddenly they heard a child scream. After that single scream Athenodora lost her temper and rushed on the second floor.

–Chelsea where are you?

–Athenodora please help me…-the girl cried only once but for Atheodora that was enough.

She noticed where the girl was and entered the room with Oscar following her.

–Chelsea...-Athenodora cried opening the door. In the room they saw a ugly, scary man holding the small child near the window ready to throw her. At that picture both commander stopped.

–Let her go,-Athenodora said.

–You better do like she say or than...-Oscar continued but the man didn't let her finish.

-Than what. What will you do to me if I throw the girl out of the window? Will you kill me?Alright do it. But this will not return this child from death,-he laughed loudly causing Athenodora an unbelievable anger.

–Athenodora he…hel…help,-the small girl managed to say. Her big emerald eyes were so afraid. This view almost tore Oscar's hear apart.

–Please, please,-Ahtenodora tried again hoping that she will distract the mean while talking enough to get near Chelsea,- Let her go. Do everything to me, kill me torture me but only let her go. You can't kill her,-she begged.

–Watch me,-the man said and threw the small girl out.

–NOOOOO, -Athenodora cried.

Oscar didn't think much but threw herself out too and managed to catch herself and the girl in a small board that was out of the place. Inside the house the man ran away and Athenodora didn't bother to follow him. She approached the window to help Oscar and Chelsea to get in.

–Oscar can you catch my hand?-she said lowering her body as much as she could.

–No,I can't catch your hand without dropping Chelsea,- she said.

Now for her was being harder to hold.

–Then hold on,-Athenodora said and got of the window fixing her legs in a hole of the wall and dropping her body down,-give me Chelsea,-she managed to catch the small girl and dropped her inside the house.

After she made sure that the small girl was safe and the man was nowhere to be seen she returned for Oscar.

–Oscar catch my hand.

–I can't.

–Yes you can,-she said lowering her body more.

–You will fall down.-Oscar said.

–No I won't ,now catch my hand,-finally Oscar caught her hand and managed to get inside the house but as Athenodora was climbing one part of the wall fell down and Athenodora's leg got free.

–AAAAHHHH.-she cried while falling from the wall.

–Athenodora,-Oscar screamed as she saw her falling from that distance. She tried to catch her but didn't succeed .

Athenodora lost Oscar's hand and continue falling, losing her hope she closed her eyes waiting for the crush but instead she felt only two strong arms under her back.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R. Reviews are very appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of my favorite chapters so please after you finish reading this write a small review where you only write: "I LIKE IT" for the ones who really liked it and "I DON'T LIKE IT" for the ones who didn't like it but please be honest, i would really like to know how i have done this far.**

**EVERYBODY HERE IS THE STORY SO ENJOY IT. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5-True friends.**

Athenodora slowly opened her eyes to see him holding her closely to his chest. The feeling of his touch, of his strong, muscular arms surrounding her like they wanted to protect her body, caused a horrible pain on her chest.

Memories of past time crossed her mind. That time when he had hold her like that whispering soft, delicate, love words on her ear. How much had things changed since then! Those beautiful eyes which once were filled with love and hope, today were cold and far away, long far away from her heart. Now he held her in a very uncomfortable way, like he wanted to get rid of her as soon as was possible.

They looked each-other on their eyes for a long time. She trying to catch any love emotion on them and he trying to let her understand that there was nothing for her to see. When nothing happened he put her to the ground and turned to leave.

_"No_,-she thought,-_I can't let him go like that."_

-Wait Ma…-she tried to pronounce his name but as he was ready to turn his head a beautiful girl approached him. Flowing into his arms and hugging him like she herself used to do once, long ago.

–What did you just do? That was very dangerous, you might have gotten yourself killed by helping her,-she said and hugged him tightly.

Marcus on a great shock turned his head to see Athenodora but the only thing he saw was a pale face of a ghost not the one of the girl he once loved deeply. Her eyes, no matter how much she was trying to hide it , showed the huge pain that her body was feeling.

His mind went blank. He never wanted to hurt her, to cause any pain to her no matter how loved her but he was unable to forgive her.

–Marcus what's the matter?-he heard Tanya's voice and then remembered about the girl that was standing behind him.

–Nothing, Tanya. Let's leave now, we have nothing more to do here.

He turned his back to her breaking her heart, her soul into pieces. He was hurting her slowly without even understanding what he was doing.

_"I am sorry Athenodora, but I don't have any choice. This hate and anger,it is stronger than me."_

And so he left. He left knowing that his absence would destroy her. He left knowing he was hurting her, he left letting hate leading him. She stood there for some minutes seeing people approaching her asking if she was alright, but she didn't pay any attention to them. She managed to stand up but failed. Her body felt so heavy, the weight was pushing her dawn until she finally saw a hand offering help to her. Oscar had seen the whole scene and had understood everything. Had heard the sound of the broken pieces of her heart falling into the ground, but she was unable to do something. Athenodora raised her head and took Oscar's hand.

–Thanks,-she murmured and stood up on her feet,-where is Chelsea? She is alright, isn't she?

-Yes,don't worry about è has just arrive and is looking after her. What about you? Are you alright?- Oscar asked in a worried face for her friend. Athenodora didn't say anything only nodded.

-Are you sure?-Oscar asked again already knowing the answer.

–Yes I am fine, I think. –There was a small pause between them and then Athendora spoke again.

–Oscar, I don't know in what way to thank you.

–There is no need to thank me Athenodora . After all what are friends for? Now let's go. Chelsea will need to rest, and you should take care of her,- Athenodora nodded and followed Oscar.

They approached André, who was holding the small girl in his arms speaking soft words to calm her dawn. When Chelsea saw her aunt she got of André's arms and ran to Athenodora.

–Auntine , auntine,- she cried throwing herself on Athenodora's arms, who gently hugged her.

–It's okay, it's okay nobody will hurt you anymore.

–I was so afraid, I heard that man saying he would kill me. But I knew you would save me auntine. You are my hero,- Athenodora hold the small girl in her arms like she was trying to protect her with them.

–I am so sorry I didn't reach you earlier my little angel. I swear nothing like that is going to happen ever again.

–Do you promise me? What if that man return again?

-I promise you. And if that man return anyway near you, he will be sorry that he was ever born. Now how about we get back home and drink some hot chocolates,- Athenodora offered.

–Yes,but please can you let me go for just a moment I want to do something,-she let go of her aunt's hug and surprised everybody with what she did next.

The little girl run to Oscar and hugged her waist.

–Thanks for saving me ma'am,-she said hugging Oscar. Andrè burst into laughing seeing Oscar's surprised face whereas Athenodora wide opened her eyes. Oscar stood silent for some seconds without knowing what to say but then took the small girl on her arms.

–Never mention it,-she said kissing her cheek. The girl smiled and turned from her aunt.

–Can she come with us for hot chocolate auntine? I would feel safer with her. -she said with some big puppy eyes, which none could resist.

–Well I don't know…Would you mind it Oscar?

-Not at all,-she said without resisting girl's eyes. When she heard it Chelsea's face lightened from happiness. The three girls took the way to the horses but then Athenodora noticed André was leaving.

–Where are you going André. You are coming with us too,-she said.

–But I am not…-André didn't continued his sentence but Athenodora understood before he finished.

–For me André classes don't mean anything. A person could be the most rude human in the world but however is a noble and someone else could be the kindest one but is a commoner, now don't stay there but come,-she turned her back to André after she made sure he was following them.

It was nearly midday when they reached de' Senna's mansion. The first one to approach them was Athenodora's sister Elena. After she made sure Chelsea was alright she took her to the room for some hot chocolate.

–Follow me, -Athenodora said to Oscar and André escorting them to a huge and beautiful salon.

–Suit yourself; - she said smiling to them after ordering a maid to brink some wine.

–Isn't your father or gaffer here?-Oscar asked surprised not seeing anybody else around except servants.

–No. Actually Oscar in this mansion live only I, Elena and Chelsea. My gaffer and my father live a little far away from here near Versailles,-at that moment the drink was served and they drank it quickly.

Oscar could notice the sad face on Athenodora's eyes .It was pale and her smiling was forced. She looked more like she would burst into tears in every moment. At that time André asked for permission to leave and no one was in mood to stonewall him to stay, so he left. After some moments without words Oscar decided to speak.

–Are you alright?-she asked for the third time that day. This time Anthenodora decided to say the truth.

–I don't know what It's happening to me Oscar. Firstly I thought that by the time passing he would forgive me, then I thought that I could live only with seeing his face, but I never thought that I would have to see him in the arms of another woman. I don't know what is going to happen now Oscar.

-…

-Do you remember that day when he said that for him I was already dead?-Oscar simply nodded,-I didn't believed him firstly but today…today everything is clear like crystal,-she said and a small tear escaped her eyes.

–Athenodora…what has happened between you two that brought everything in this state, -surprisingly she smiled. –It was a big mistake Oscar…my mistake. I put my duties over everything but only today I understood how wrong I have been. Maybe it would have been better If I had just continued that life as a weak woman,-she stopped for some moments but then continued again,-after my brother was murdered I couldn't stand it me and my brother was found a very strong used to tell each-other everything. The day when he was murdered I just couldn't stand without doing anything. Seeing my father depressed and Chelsea continuing asking when will her parents come back already drove me crazy, so one day when father proposed this idea I excepted. I don't know why, I just did it if you are going to ask. I was hurt. But this wasn't my biggest mistake. That time had been more than two years that me and Marcus loved each-other but no one knew about us and never found out. When my father said he wanted me to leave France and moved to Austria I didn't know how to tell that to him. Instead of telling I let him a letter, where I had written the reasons of my sudden leaving and my promise that I would always love him. I didn't know if he ever found that letter but it doesn't matter now,-she stood up and went in front of the window seeing outside.

-What is done is done! Everybody make choices in his or her life Oscar,-there was a pause and then she spoke again,-… I just made the wrong ones and now…I just have to live with them.

–Maybe you should wait a little longer Athenodora.-Oscar said not able to stay wasn't in her character to speak for other people's problems but was something there that made her spoke,- If he really love you, he will be there for you no matter what,-she said hopping Athenodora would understand.

–No Oscar is too late now. Nothing can be changed anymore.

–Well it is your decision. I better leave now. Will you come tomorrow in the court?-Oscar asked not sure for her answer.

–Yes of course, I promised to Her Majesty that I would be present tomorrow and I will. Oscar…-she continued when she saw Oscar leaving, - thanks for everything you did, I own you a lot. –Not at all Athenodora, see you tomorrow,-she left with a warm smile at her face.

As her shadow disappeared Athenodora not able to lock the pain anymore, fell on her knees. Tears made their way down her eyes; the pain was unbearable, like somebody had stricken her chest with thousand swords. She cried and cried until she felt exhausted. When the night fell she went on her room, where she lied tired on her bed crying herself to sleep. There were no dreams for her tonight.

* * *

When Oscar arrived on the mansion she didn't bother to give any explanation to anyone about where she had been but instead went on her room and asked André to bring some wine. They both drank until the midnight.

–André why do those things happen? -she suddenly asked. Athenodora's words still echoed in her ears:_"Everybody make their choice, I just made the wrong ones."_

–From your look I can say that you aren't talking for the accident with that small girl.

–I am talking for Athenodora and Marcus .I can't understand his action towards her.

–He is just angry. He is letting the hate to lead him. But I can't blame him for that. He is tired of waiting, her decision was terrible.

–What? How do you know that…

-How do I know that he has been waiting for her and that she only has hurt him more and more and that she has lied to him. I understood it since that day on the stable .The way he talked to her. Do you remember what he said?-Oscar didn't respond,-he told her that by not telling him the truth she had made a huge mistake and that was the reason why he know thought for her like she was dead?

-André how could you think that by hurting her like hell he is making the right decision? How?

-Oscar I can understand how hurt he is. You don't know how is to wait for somebody your whole life and in the end you receive nothing, absolutely nothing.

–And you know that feeling André? –this caught André surprised.

–No Oscar, how could I know that feeling.

–You are talking like you know it. Has anybody hurt you before André?-André turned his head on the other side so Oscar wouldn't see his face.

_"Don't you know Oscar that you are the only one who could hurt me? Only you and nobody else, unfortunately without knowing you do this every day"._

–No Oscar, I haven't been hurt anytime before but I suppose that this is the way how Marcus feel now,-Oscar didn't believe him firstly but then decided to no say anything.

–I suppose you are right,-she said drinking another glass of wine.

–Well,-Andè said standing up,-I am heading to bed now. Goodnight Oscar.

-Wait André. Do you think…do you think I made the wrong decision when I wore the military uniform?

This question made André's entire body shiver in pain. How could he tell her the truth when the truth hurt him most? André had told Oscar what he thought by giving her the advice to return to woman's world that day beside the lake but she hadn't listen to him. What would his opinion change now?

–Oh and André. Tomorrow Her Majesty is going to learn horse ridding.

–What?

-Yes, and you should help me and Athenodora to teach her how to ride , okay?

-Okay, but I still think this is a crazy idea after Oscar.

–Goodnight André,-she called behind him.

* * *

Andrè made his way to his room but stopped in front of the door. He didn't want to stay in a closed place so he just took his coat and went to the stable. After some moments seeing the night sky he fell asleep there. When he opened his eyes she was there smiling and flowing into his arms.

_"André, please stay with me. Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone."_ She said with tears filled eyes. André hugged her in his arms.

_"I am not going anywhere Oscar, I am here. I love you"._ He said kissing her forehead.

_"André. I…I think I lo…"_Suddenly a strong wind blow throwing Oscar away of his arms. He heard her scream and called her name but she wasn't there anymore.

He closed his eyes in pain but when he opened them again she was there one more time, but now her eyes were cold. She was standing in her white horse and when she got down with an angry look she approached him.

_"Oscar what.."_Her slap on his face didn't let him finish the sentence.

_"Oscar, Oscar why are you doing this?"_ He asked but she didn't answer.

_"Go away,_-she shouted at him,-_go away, I don't want to see your face ever again in my life."_ She said that and then galloped away.

_"Oscar,Oscar please 't leave me._ **I LOVE YOU.**" but she didn't turned to see him only galloped faster._"OOSSCCAAAAARRR!"_ he called after her but she was gone.

* * *

André woke up terrified from that dream to see that the morning was already there. So it had been a dream, only a dream but his worst nightmare. Suddenly the door of the stable opened and she appeared.

–You have stayed here all the night André?You should take more care about yourself, I won't be responsible if you catch a cold,- she took her horse and left without any more words letting André in the dark.

_"Why Oscar? Why have you turned like this? So cold, so far away from me. Where has our friendship gone, will you do the same thing as in my dream_?"-tears covered André's eyes.

Tears of the loneliness, tears of a desperate love. Slowly he stood up, took his horse and followed Oscar, like he had always done.

* * *

_"He should take more care for himself."_Oscar thought as she closed the stable door. She took Lenna and went on the entrance of the mansion looking at the fountain, thinking of the last night. Yesterday she had seen the strangest dream ever.

Firstly it was strange because André had slapped her on the face but then it had gotten crazy. She had said, no better screamed to André that she **Loved** him. She couldn't love André, could she? He was her best friend, he brother but that's all, nothing all. It had always been that way hadn't it? André couldn't be her… her lover.

-No, of course he cannot,- she answered her own unspoken question. That had been the reason why she had spoken so harshly to André this morning.

_"Of course I love André but like a friend, more like a brother,-she said getting of the horse and sitting beside the fountain,-beside my heart belong to someone else."_

Seeing the clear, blue water she thought of all her feeling. The deep love that was locked in her heart ,that love that will never be.

_"Oh Fersen how much I love you. Why did you have to leave? Why did I tell you to do so?"_Oscar suspired painfully.

Suddenly she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see André approaching her. Oscar stood up and saw his face. He looked tired, his eyes had something in them. Something cold that she wasn't able to understand. Instinctively she begun to worry for him.

–André are you alright?-she asked worried. Andrè didn't raise his eyes to look at her but answered shortly.

–Yes Oscar I am alright but we better go now. Didn't you said yesterday that Her Majesty is going to take horse riding lessons?-Oscar only nodded.

-Well in that case we better hurry up,- he added and turned his back to Oscar.

They both got on their horses. Oscar continued to see every movement of André but he still hadn't raised his eyes to see her. In the middle of the way to Versailles she decided to ask again.

–André are you sure you are alright? You seem tired, maybe is better for you to return to the mansion. Me and Athenodora could handle Antoinette's lessons ourselves.

–No Oscar I am fine. I only didn't sleep well last night.-after that they didn't talk to each-other anymore and Oscar decided to gave up on her attempts to find out the problem which was bothering André. When they finally arrived at Versailles André took their horse and headed to the stables.

–I'll see you at the riding lessons,-he said and left. Oscar went to control her solider's practice but a voice stopped her.

–Oscar finally you are here,-Marie Antoinette called her from behind. Oscar turned and bowed to her queen. When she finally raised her head she saw a very happy Antoinette and a tired, bored Athenodora. Before Oscar could say anything Antoinette spoke.

–So don't lose time. You both are going to teach me how to ride. Do you remember?-Oscar opened her mouth to talk but at that moment Athenodora came near her and whispered on her ear.

_"Don't say anything or you will hurt her."_

-What?-she said in a low voice.

–He has return,-was all she said, but only those simple words made Oscar's heart melt inside her chest.

* * *

**Okay so here it ends, please tell me if you liked it or not. R&R. Knowing what you think will make me very happy. **

**Keep reading, things are going to get interesting!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So chapter 6 is out! This took me longer than forever to write but it is finally done.**

**I hope everyone likes it and please don't forget to leave a review at the end! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter6-The accident and the guest.**

* * *

As Oscar and Athenodora entered on an empty room and Athenodora closed the door behind them,Oscar turned to her with a question look on her face.

-You are kidding aren't you?!

–I am really sorry Oscar,but if I had let you to speak you would have hurt Antoinette and I am not kidding. He is really back!Fersen is back Oscar!-Athenodora said in an angry look.

–But has Antoinette seen him?!-Oscar said almost shouting.

–I don't know!- Athenodora said and Oscar raised an eyebrow.

- Look Oscar,when I was entering to her room I saw her crying and with her eyes on the sky she said his name. Those were tears of happiness Oscar,not sadness! Now that she might have seen Fersen here ,there is no way to stop her from doing this craziness!-Oscar didn't say anything,just nodded. She could understand Antoinette very well this time.

–Thanks for understanding Oscar.

–Never mind,now let's go and find André.I think that he must have prepared the horse by now,-they both left the room heading to the stables.

–Ah, by the way is there something wrong with André? We saw him after he left you and he didn't look well,-Oscar froze,so there really was something wrong with André ,as other people had also noticed it.

-I don't know,-Oscar answered honestly,-he didn't want to tell me anything.

-Do you know Oscar you worry very much for André...as he were your little brother.

-Actually he is one year older than me but yes he is like my brother. We've been friends since we were childrens. And what about you? How is Chelsea?

-She is fine. She doesn't seem to have any bruise,-she replied quitely.

-And how are you?-Oscar continued.

-To be honest Oscar. I don't know how I am. From my health I could say just fine but…-she didn't like to continue so Oscar didn't push her. They finally found André taking care of a beautiful white horse.

-Wow,- Athenodora commented,-what a horse André.

-Oh good morning Athenodora. How is Chelsea?

-She is fine.

–André we have to get the horse prepared! Her Majesty is ready for her lessons,-Oscar informed in a soft voice.

–Yes Oscar. -Athenodora noticed André didn't dare to look Oscar on her eyes and he said her name in a strange almost painful way but she didn't spoke. Their problems were none of her business, she took her black, dark horses and went to the place where Antoinette's lessons were going to take place with André and Oscar behind her. She was on the middle of the way when a view caused her to change way. She saw "him" but didn't say anything, only turned her back to it and continued her path.

–Athenodora what's the problem? Why did you…-then Oscar saw it too. There was Markus, sittin on a bench with that girl again, but this time she had placed her head in his shoulder and had closed her eyes. As if it was the most comfortable place in the world. He froze when he saw them and especially Athenodora. From the look that his face took he seemed as he was waiting a reaction from her but she didn't do anything .Only left. Oscar and André changed their way too. After some moments when they had lost Marcus' sight Oscar approached Athenodora.

–Are you alright?-she asked.

–Yes, I am fine Oscar don't worry,-she said but Oscar didn't believe her.

–You deserve better,-Oscar said not able to handle herself anymore. Athenodora only smiled and raised her head.

–I will say something Oscar but please never forget this. There are two types of love. The first one send you in joy and happiness,-there was a pause and then she continued again,-The second one,is what we are experiencing. It can only sent you in a deep pain and agony. God has decided what he think we deserve, and we can do nothing for this. Am I right Oscar?

-Why..why do you ask me?- Athenodora gave her a smile.

–Because you know it better than me,-Oscar's eyes wide open. And then she laughed sadly.

–Why do you laugh?!-Athenodora said surprised by her reaction.

–Because I am beginning to think that you might be a mind reader,-Oscar answered sincerely.

–No I just..I just see very much,-she said blushing. Oscar had never seen her blush before,-maybe more than is need for me to see. I am sorry if I said something wrong Oscar but I couldn't stop myself form asking you. You seem so cold outside but inside you have feelings too. After all nobody is made of stone. I am sorry if I am bothering you Oscar ,I didn't mean to,-she said still blushing.

–No you aren't bothering me, but you have a very strange mind do you know that.

–What?-she asked surprised.

–Your judgement for what you see is so deep. I think you have a very good view for the world.

–Thank you Oscar. You are a real good friend someone could have,-Athenodora said smiling.

–Yes, yes but we better hurry up before Antoinette loose her temper,-Oscar commanded her horse to go faster. After her, André and Athenodora did the same,not even knowing what they would have to pass through.

When they arrive at the meeting place Antoinette was already there extremely happy.

–Finally Oscar you are here. Let's begin now.

–Yes Your Majesty,-She made a sight to André to bring the horse. Antoinette's face lighted up with joy when she saw her beautiful horse,-Now be careful Your Majesty,-Oscar said handing a hand to Antoinette so she could get on the horse. Everybody thought Madame Noaillese was going to faint when she saw the young queen on the horse. On the other hand Antoinette look like she was going to scream from happiness in every moment.

–Now please Your Majesty don't let go of the reins,-André said.

–Yes André,-she replied.

–But neither pull them to tight your Highness ,-Athenodora adviced.

–Thank you Athendora. Hahaha, this is so funny,-Antoinette said. Suddenly the horse begun to move a little,- Hahaha, look Oscar she moved. Everybody look so small from here.

Nobody could have guessed what would happen next. Without the smallest warning the horse begun to move fast and to jump from his place. Oscar, André and Athenodora tried to keep him calm but failed.

–AAAAHHH, -Atoinette cried holding the horse's neck.

–André the reins, the reins,-Oscar shouted when the reins of the horse ripped and she started running freely. Andrè managed to catch one piece of them but he wasn't enough heavy to pull the horse back. It started draggling him on the ground.

–Oscar on the horse,- Athenodora said when Antoinette's horse started running away. Both woman got on their horses and went after the queen. Immediately Oscar saw where the horse was heading for. He had taken the way that sent to the palace lakes.

–Oh no. Athenodora if they continue running they will end up in the lake.

–Oscar look,- Athenodora said signing at André,-if he continue like that he will die. Andrè let go of the reins,- Athenodora shouted but André didn't seem to listen. At that moment Oscar speed up the horse and went beside Her Majesty. With a fast movement she pulled her sword and cut the reins causing André to roll back. Athenodora didn't expect her action and already balked on André's body. She had to stop to regain her balance. The girl got off her horse to see if André was alright but Oscar as made sure that André was still alive continued her running.

–Oscar, please help me,-Antoinette cried. Oscar didn't think twice but got ready to jump.

–Your Majesty please move away your head from the horse's neck.

–What? I can't do that Oscar ,I'll fall.

–Please your highness trust me and do as I said ,please we have no time left,- scared to death Antoinette did as she was told. Oscar jumped from her horse doing a free fall, during her fall she caught Antoinette and they both rolled on the ground. Oscar protected Antoinette with her own body so she wouldn't get hurt. Finally when they stopped rolling Oscar managed to get up but a strong pain on her left arm stopped her. During their fall a piece of wood had spited on her arm causing a lot of blood to flow from it. But Oscar didn't gave up. Seeing the young queen unconscious in the ground gave her force. She stood up, took Antoinette on her arms avoiding the pain and headed to Versailles. When the pain begun to be unbearable Oscar fell on her knees. Fortunately when she thought she was going to faint a black horse appeared. Oscar recognized it immediately ,it was Athenodora's horse.

–Oscar,-she called when she saw her on the ground,- Oscar, what happened? Oh my god! What happened to you?

-I will explain everything later, now we should take Antoinette to a doctor ,she has faint.

–Yes,- Athenodora said and helped Oscar up. Then finally she recognized the wound. It was bleeding badly,-Oscar ,you are hurt.

She took Oscar's arm in her hand and examined it.

–Oscar it is bleeding badly, we should medicate it immediately.

–Now the most important thing is that Her Majesty go safe at the palace. I can deal with it later .-Athenodora got ready to argue but Oscar didn't let her to continue,- I can survive until we reach the palace but I am not sure if Antoinette can!

–Okay then. Give Antoinette to me and get on the horse immediately,-she held her hands out to Oscar.

–What?

-You heard me. I can handle Antoinette myself, but you can't. Otherwise we would have to deal with your wound here,- Athenodora said.

–Alright then,-Oscar handed Antoinette to Athenodora and got on the horse.

In a short time they reached the palace. Everybody crowed around them. Oscar and Athenodora tried to avoid them and headed to queen's bedroom. Suddenly Girodelle cut their way.

–Oscar,Oscar ,-he was calling loudly.

–What's the matter Girodelle,-Oscar said tired,-please get out of the way. We have to sent the queen to a doctor immediately.

–Oscar they have arrested André!

* * *

**(Oscar's POV)**

It took me awhile to figure out his words and in the end they hit me like a bullet. I didn't think anymore but caught Girodelle from his uniform and shouted to him.

–What are you saying?-I screamed.

–Yes, after the accident André was called to King's salon and all the fault has fell in him. Oscar I am not sure but I think he is going to be executed,-Oscar's heart tore apart in those words.

_"No, no I can't let André die."_

-Oscar,- Athenodora finally spoke,-go there. I'll send the queen to a doctor and then I will join you too.

I nodded and then run to the salon.

_"No André I won't let you die. I won't let them execute you." _I passed all the corridor that looked like would never end. Finally I reached the salon and stopped behind the door to catch some breath. Inside I could hear the king's voice.

_–Even if it was an accident you won't escape death. Take him!-_the king's voice echoed in the room. I didn't wait anymore but entered the room.

–Wait,-I said opening the doors. Everybody's head turned to me. I walked in the room almost running in it, I saw André's face seeing me with wide opened eyes. I smiled when I passed near him.

_"Don't worry André, I'll save you"_ I thought_."I remember all those times when you were there for me, all those times when you got in trouble from my stubbornness. Today is my turn to do something for you."_

When I finally was in front of the King I bowed.

–Please ,please Your Majesty wait,-I said but the king didn't seem to listen to me. I decided to try something else.

-Your Highness,-I directed to the prince,-count Mercy, Madame Noaillese and all the others. You all saw it. It really was a big mistake but it wasn't André's fault. Otherwise…-at those words I pulled my sword in front of my face. Two guards got ready to stop me.

How foolish! Did they really thought I was going to hurt anyone here?!

-Otherwise,-I continued putting the sword in front of my face,-as André's master his responsibility is also mine. If he is to be executed than so am I. So please take my life now firstly.

–Oscar no,-I heard André saying but I didn't pay any attention on his words. I put my sword on the ground in front of me ready for every decision that will be taken. At the moment when I begun to think that there were no hopes for us the doors opened again. Athenodora entered on the room quietly and bowed in front of the king.

–Your highness,-she said as she entered the room,-I came here to inform you that Her Majesty has already awaked and that is in great health.

–Very good, you can return to your duties now,-His Majesty ordered.

–No your highness, I came here also to try to stop this big madness. Your Majesty André nearly died trying to stop the horse and Oscar is already wounded in her left arm. I think that those actions prove that they are heroes and not culprits -The king's eyes wide opened. Even I couldn't believe my ears,- but if André and Oscar are to be executed than I am too. If they are responsible for what happened I am as well. I was in charge to protect Her Majesty as well but I wasn't able to. In this case,-she said taking her sword of too and placing it to the ground near Oscar's,-I ask you to execute me too.

After she spoke she lowered her head and stood silent.

_"Athenodora! If we ever get out from this alive,I will own you a lot. Do you see André, I said that I will not let them execute you."_ The king wasn't speaking a single word. In this moment somebody, who I didn't recognized stepped out from the crowd.

–Your Majesty,-he spoke in a loud voice.

_"No, impossible! That voice, can it be? Athenodora was telling the truth?!"_I turned my head slowly to see the man's face. My blood froze on my veins. It was impossible! Fersen, Fersan is here! But how?! My eyes turned to Athenodora ,who was smiling slightly.

-Your Majesty I think you should listen before taking your action!-he said bowing beside me.

I was able to hear ladies gasping from the fear they had for him. Suddenly before he spoke again, he turned his head to me and smiled.

_"Oh, how had I missed his smile!"_ After some moments I understood that I was smiling to him myself. Immediately I turned my head away remembering the place where we were. In a flash second I caught Athenodora's look. I could have said that if we weren't in this situation, she could have burst into laughing at that moment but she helped herself only smiling again. Than at that moment something hit me again. A pain, a big pain on my arm.

_"Oh not, again."_I bit my lips to not scream. The pain had begun to be unbearable_."I have to bear,I have to bear to save André!"_

-Your highness,-through all that pain I could still hear Fersen talk,-I count Hans Axel von Fersen would also like to make a request. Your Majesty, I have only two days that I've returned to France but I was given a chance to see today's accident, even though only a few people noticed me. The prince himself could confirm my presence.-The prince only nodded once,-The only thing I could say from what I saw is that there was no one's fault. It was an accident. Oscar and André are both my friends and I know that they better die than see their princess hurt. Also the young solider there,-this time he turned his eyes to Athenodora,- gave us reasonable proves that said that all what happened was an accident. But if Your Majesty insists please take my life as well. I would better die than see innocent people that are my friends get execute for nothing. –

-NO! Your Majesty wait,-A girl's voice cried. All of us raise our head to see Antoinette healthy and horrified ,fall in her knees near the king crying.

-Please, please your highness don't blame anyone. What happened was all my fault, all what happened was due to my selfishness. Now I am alright ,not a single bruise. There is no need to blame anyone. Please your highness, please,-The young queen continued to cry and beg to let us live.

_"Oh Antoinette. Thank you, thank you with all of my heart .I promise you my queen that I will serve you for as long as I live. I will never forget what you are you doing for us, never."_ Then I saw the king nodding.

–Alright then. If Marie Antoinette say me so I will let you go. Andrè you are lucky to have such a good master and such good friends,-the king left and I saw André's eyes filled with tears. I turned my head to thank Athenodora and Fersen but the pain stopped me.

_"Oh no!"_ I released myself falling on the floor. Blood started flowing from my left arm .I could sense everybody screaming to call a doctor. Then the night fell on me and the last think I saw was ,his face.

* * *

**(Andre's POV)**

She fell on the floor, blood started flowing from her arm. Everybody approached her. I released myself running to her, taking her in my arms before everybody else, calling her name and begging her to wake up but her eyes were still close. I hardy could hear her breathe.

_"NO, NO,-_I said to myself,-_she could not die,I won't let her to die."_ I saw Fersen approaching us too and calling out her name. Athenodora was the only one who remained calm.

–We must call a doctor,-I said and Fersen nodded.

–No, we don't have time,-said Athenodora examining Oscar's arm.

–What?-I and Fersen said in the same time. But Athenodora didn't seem to pay any attention to us.

–Your Highness,-she said to Her Majesty who was now crying again from fear,-Please may we use a room here in the palace to lay Oscar? It is very dangerous to move her far.

–Of course, follow me,-she said.

–André, take Oscar on your arms and hold her very carefully. Fersen hold her left arm away from her clothes,-Without even knowing why we were doing this we obeyed her **"orders".** I took Oscar in my arms holding her close to my chest trying to protect her while Fersen kept her arm. The feeling of her face, of her body so close to mine already drove me crazy. I wanted to protect her even if it coasted my life. We sent Oscar to that room and after some moments later Athenodora arrived there with a box on her hand. As we lied Oscar to the bed she took some things from her box and placed them to a small table. I recognized there some bandages, some clean pieces of rope, a bottle of a greenish liquid and another brown bottle. She took a small groove and filled it with the liquid from the brown box.

–What is it?-I found myself asking. She didn't answer and approached Oscar. This time was Fersen the one who asked the question.

–May we please know what are you going to give to her?-he asked a little irritate.

–Oh my god. Can you please stay quite? I am not trying to poison her. In Austria I have studied medicine for more than three years. I know what I am doing. This here,-she raised the groove,-is a painkiller. Can one of you please raise her head so I can give it to her?!-I did as she said, because Fersen had froze on his legs. She gave the liquid to Oscar and went to take some bandages.

–Count Frsen, André. Can you please leave the room. I have to undress her. Your Majesty you could stay if you want but it won't be pleasant.

–I am staying,- Atoinette said.

–Come on,-I pulled Fersen out of the room and when we were finally out he spoke.

–**HER?!-**he said when we were finally alone.

–What?-I asked surprised glaring at Fersen like he was crazy.

-Oscar…Oscar is a woman?-he asked with a surprised face. My eyes wide opened. Even an idiont would have understood that, althought Oscar would't like herself to be recognized as a woman.

–Oscar could be a woman but she is raised as a man, she has lived as one for her whole life and so she is going to live in the future,-I said and for some moments we didn't spoke anymore but finally another question came to Fersen's mind.

–Then why did that young solider stayed with her?

-Oh,-now I was surprised .How could a person be so blind?!-But didn't you recognized?! Athenodora is a woman too.

**–WHAT?!**

* * *

**So tell me did you liked it?! Please guys leave a review at the end of this chapter to let me know how it was! **

**UNTIL THE NEXT TIME: BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- What I see...**

**Hi everyone! Long time not see, huh? **

**I was just reading a little today and found out I truly missed this story. Even though it has been such a long time since I last wrote I wanted to continue with this story. I have chosen to make an interaction between our OC Athenodora and the famous count Fersen, just to create a main idea. What will happen...**

**Well read to see what is going on with this story. I truly hope you all enjoy it! So have a nice reading :P.**

* * *

**(Athenodora's POV)**

I could see Antoinette's face warping in pain every time I touched, to clean Oscar's wound. Unfortunately it was so deep as the blood didn't stop flowing even after I had cleaned most of it. In the end I gave up and took a ligature,a pin and turned to Antoinette.

-You highness I am afraid I don't have other choice except to sew it. If you think you can not handle it so I suggest you leave the room,-Antoinette turned her head to Oscar hesitating, seeing her with tear filled eyes.

-No I will stay,-she finally said,-Oscar is here because of me. I will stay here the same way she stood for me.

I simply nodded and continued my job.

_"What a brave and dignified woman. Now I see your true nature my queen. You are going t be a great queen someday."_I finally finished sewing Oscar's wound and with some luck the blood stopped flowing.

-There,-I said,-she is no danger anymore. I will have to clean it once more so it won't get infected but Oscar is in no danger for her life anymore, at least until the doctor sees her

I turned to get some bandages but Antoinette stopped me with a breath taking hug.

-Thank you Athenodora, thank you for saving her,-I simply smiled and hugged her back.

When Antoinette finally let go of me I went to inform André about Oscar. As soon as I got out from the door André approached me getting hold of my shoulders.

-How is she Athendora. Is she going to make it through?-He asked with his eyes filled with tears.

-I think she is going to make it. I did as much as I could. The bleeding has stopped but she has already lost a lot of her blood and there is also the risk from the infection. Anyway I think it is safe to transport her home,-I turned my head from André to Fersen.

-Count Fersen if I am not wrong?-I wanted to confirm.

-Yes. I am count Hans Axel von Fersen. I am sorry we didn't have an opportunity to introduce before-he answered.

-It's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't get a chance to present myself as well. My name is Athenodora Gbrielle de' Senna.I am the new commander of the Battle Army as well as Her Highness personal guard along with Oscar. Now if you don't mind I would like to ask you a favor,-I said with an emotionless look.

-Yes of course,-he answered.

-Could you please help me to transport Oscar home, meanwhile…-I continued as I saw André was ready to react,-you André could call a doctor. Is true that the most risk is gone but I would like a real doctor to examine Oscar too,-both men nodded and I smiled. Meanwhile Andrè didn't lost much time and left.

-Count Fersen bring Oscar downstairs while I will ask to the maids to prepare a carriage for her.

-To…to bring her downstairs?-Fersen asked in a strange look and hesitating.

-Yes,-I said surprised.

_"What was wrong with all the men here?"_**_  
_**

-I think you could manage to hold Oscar's weight. Or..-I continued,-is there any other problem?

-No no I will carry her,-after that short conversation he got in the room and took Oscar in his arms with his face blushing all over.

-Very well. Now follow me,-I could see everybody look at us as we made our way to the carriage that the maids prepared for us.

It took us a while to reach the de' Jarjeyes mansion and by the time we were there the doctor had already arrived. We placed Oscar to her bed and he begun to examine her. Everybody stood silent except an old woman who appeared to be André's grandmother who didn't stop crying. Finally André managed to get her out from the room and then the doctor decided to talk.

-Has somebody medicate her wound already?-he asked in a serious look.

I froze for a moment in fear. Had I done something wrong? But I had sewed before and the end had been successful. What could had I possibly done wrong this time? I thought that I had done right, that she wasn't at the risk for her life anymore. Could I possibly had been wrong?!Quietly I stood up and approached Oscar's bed.

-I have doctor,-I said in a low voice. Surprisingly the doctor nodded and smiled.

-Well done ,well done mademoiselle,-the doctor said smiling to me,-Today you have saved this young woman's life. If you hadn't sewed her wound ,the blood loose would be very huge and I would be unable to do anything to save her.

The doctor handed his hand out for me and I took it smiling.

-Thank you doctor. I am so relieved to know I have done well,-I told him truly relieved.

The doctor looked at me serious and sighed.

-If I didn't know that you were already a soldier, I would have asked you to become a doctor as well. There is a rare sign to see a solider with such skills.

I didn't say anything. Only faked a smile while shaking his hand. I had already taken my path.

-So doctor,-André said not able to stay silent,-she will be alright,right?

-From what I saw ,tonight will be crucial. If she wake up until the morning than everything is over.

-What if she doesn't wake up?-count Fersen dared to ask.

-If she doesn't wake up then she might die,-I saw everybody's face went pale. Andrè's eyes filled with tears, his face looked like he would scream in every moment.

-But…but you said that I had saved her. Then why are you now telling us that she might as well die?!-I said in a voice more loud than was needed.

-Because young lady if you hadn't done something than Oscar would already be dead by now,-he stood up and headed to the door.

-I don't think I can do anything else here, only please young lady stay here until the end of the evening,-I simply nodded,- well then good evening.

We all murmured a low good evening and the doctor left. After some minutes André decided to speak out his pain.

-This isn't fair,-he said,-It was my fault. I am the one who must have gotten that wound not Oscar.

-André it was no one's fault. We couldn't have done anything for her. We didn't know what was going to happen.

-I am not talking only about the accident,-our head turned to him surprised,-If she hadn't come to save me, she would have had time to heal her wound and wouldn't be in this state now.

-No André you are wrong,-I said in a serious look,-even if Oscar hadn't come to save you ,we wouldn't have had time to deal with her wound so it isn't your fault.

What I said was true but André didn't seem to listen. In the end not able to see him in that agony I asked Fersen to take him out of the room with the pretext that I had to change her bandages. Both men did what I told them and finally I and Oscar were alone, so I went to sit beside her.

-Oscar, why don't you see what a lucky woman you are?-I asked but from her came no answer. Her face was still pale and her lips hadn't move even a bit,-I understand already. I understood since this morning. You are in love with count Fersen aren't you? Ah Oscar I truly hoped you could listen to that other voice crying for you. Why don't you open your eyes and see him. The one who truly loves you. Why don't you see…

As I was going to say the name hopping that Oscar might listen to me, the general de' Jarjeyes rushed in the room in a horrible hurry.

–Oscar,Oscar,-he cried and went to kneel beside her bed. I immediately stood up and took a straight position,-I am so proud for you Oscar. Today you proved that you are a real man, Saving Her Majesty and risking you life. Oh I am so proud of you.

General cried for Oscar forgetting the man he was, crying for his daughter like he would cry for a son. I smiled a little remembering my father. He also had cried like that for me many times I had put myself in danger.

Suddenly completely unexpectedly the general turned his eyes to me.

–Athenodora,-he said with a warm look on his face,-the doctor said that you saved Oscar's life. Please tell me how is my daughter?

For a moment I froze. Why had this question fell upon me? How could I tell the general, how could I tell a father that his daughter might be dying soon?! How could I have such a heart?! Even though I knew it was hard I closed my eyes in order to not see him in face and spoke…

-Tonight will be crucial sir. But from what I have seen she is going to make it. She has lost a lot of blood but not that amount that could kill her, the only problem is the infection but from my view she is safe in that direction. That is all I could tell for now. From now till at the morning the only thing we could do is pray,-I said as the general nodded and smiled to me.

-I own you my daughter's life Athenodora. I thank you with all of my heart and if you want to ask me something please don't hesitate.

-Never mention it sir, what I did, I did it for a friend and I want nothing back. Also we still have the night in front of us. Only the time will show if my help has been worthy your thanks.

-As you wish. Now if you would excuse me I have to sent somebody to let Her Majesty know Oscar's condition,-He shook his hand with mine and then left the room.

As general de' Jarjeyes got out of the room I saw Andre walk slowly in it. His head down, his face all pale, his eyes red and puffy from the crying. When we were the only ones on the room André went to sit near Oscar and took her hand on his.

_"Now my doubts are all clear so I better leave them alone."_I thought with a smile.

-Well I think I have to leave now. Andrè please don't leave Oscar alone for even a moment, alright?-I asked even though actually I doubted he would do differently.

–Should I escort you to the exit?

-Absolutely not, did you forget what I told you?! You mustn't leave Oscar alone for even a moment. If she wakes up I think it would be a great thing to have a friend beside you,-I said with a sad smile on my face. Andre nodded and raised his eyes to me. A warm look was directed to me.

-Thank you so much Anthenodora. You did so much for her today. I wished I had any ways to repay for your help. You helped Oscar save me from the death and then helped her,- He said making a sigh towards the woman lying on the bed but then closed his eyes sadly,- But unfortunately I have nothing I can offer you. I am sorry!

Seeing the boy express me those sincere feelings I felt so sorry for him. He was in such pain, seeing his friend lay in that bed, death nearing her with every passing hour and still... Still he didn't hesitate to thank me, even though he didn't know where this night was leading. I smiled shaking my head putting a hand on his shoulder.

-A life has no prize Andre!-I told him truly meaning it,- From you I request nothing more than staying beside her. As I said, I am sure she would like to have you by her side when she awakes.

The boy nodded smiling to me warmly taking Oscar's hand.

-Don't worry mademoiselle I will, - he said and I frowned.

-I have a name Andre, - I said, - I would appreciate you calling me with that.

-But…

-No buts! I thought I told you once. For me ranks have no meaning. We are people, made from the flesh and blood. Why should one be on top of the others?-Andre looked at me surprised. Even I knew it was strange for a noble like me to talk that way but… I was simply speaking the truth.

-Thank you Athenodora!-He said and I simply nodded turning my back to him.

-Well I should get going then!-I said, - Have a good evening Andre! I will be coming by tomorrow.

-Good night Athenodora, - He said and like that I left the room.

On my way downstairs I met count Fersen again. He seemed to be waiting for something which I could tell what it was. Anyway as soon as he saw me he hurried to my direction.

-How is Oscar? - He asked all sudden, and I just stood serious looking at him.

-As you yourself heard tonight will be critical. She didn't react while the time I was there but I still have hope that she will wake up in the morning. She is such a strong woman after all! - I said seeing Fersen freeze at my words.

-Yeah! - He said putting a hand on his hairs,-She is strong!

I saw how hardly he mentioned the word "She" like he couldn't believe it or rather say couldn't accept it. Crossing my arms I raised an eyebrow to him.

-What is wrong sir? - I asked serious, - Is it so hard to believe that Oscar is a woman?

This question apparently caught him off guard. He raised his eyes to look surprised at me. In that moment he frowned maybe because of my tone and moved his head a little.

-It came all unexpectedly. I think I have all the rights to be surprised! – He answered and for a moment I smiled shaking my head as I straighted my body.

-As you say sir, - I said and then bowed a bit,- Now if you would excuse me I must return to the palace for a report! Good evening!

-Good evening mademoiselle! - He said and for a moment I froze in the door. But even though not so happy for the term he used I got out not saying a word.

* * *

**(Andre's POV)**

As we remained alone my eyes filled with tears. Tears for her, for the only woman I had love my whole entire life. I lowered my head to her soft hand and kissed it gently. My tears flowed to her white skin.

-Oscar,Oscar. I am sorry, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I would give my life gladly for you. Oh god, please save her. Take my life if it is needed but only save her. I can't live without her,she is my whole life, she means everything to me. Oscar, please Oscar live, live for me. For so long I always watched you from above never telling you my feelings but I never thought that I could lose you. Oscar I am begging you to come back, to come back to me.

I continued to see her pale face, her soft lilps, her beautiful closed eyes imaging they opened. Now tears were flowing from my eyes like waterfall, and I was unable to stop them.

_"Oscar, I was wrong. You haven't change even a bit. You are still that woman: cold outside but inside burning like a fire. You are still the woman who I have loved so long. Oscar don't let me, please Oscar"._

-Open your eyes Oscar, open your eyes,-I lowered my head again praying for a miracle to happen.

I stood there all alone with her for the other part of the night. I already lost all of my hopes when the dawn appeared. My heart broke so fast, only the thought that I wasn't going to see her again, that she was slipping away from me made me wanted to scream.

-**No, no Oscar you can't die**,-I said taking her in my arms,-**open your eyes Oscar, please.**

Suddenly as I was about to completely break down her cold hand pressed mine. I thought my heart would stop when I felt her weak body try to move on my arms. Immediately I lied her back on the bed and looked at her hopefully. Suddenly the miracle I had prayed that night happened.

-André,-she murmured opening those sapphire eyes slowly. The morning light glowed her face, her smile. She smiled again and touched my face,-I heard you André, I heard you calling me. Begging me to not die. You saved me André, you really saved me.

After saying those words she fell back on her pillow still smiling. Her eyes closed tiredly but I had no fear anymore. I knew that she was there, that she returned to me. She was alive and I could feel it, I could sense it with every part of my body.

_"She is alive! She won't go away. She will stay here."_ My head kept screaming like that as I saw her pale beautiful but lively face

-Oscar, thank you Oscar. Thank you for coming back, - Andre said and Oscar long after that her eyes closed and very tired fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning Fersen and Athenodora went to visit the de' Jarjeyes mansion as soon as they were informed for Oscar's awake. She was still there in the bed, still pale but she was alive, there was no danger for her life anymore.

-So, so how is my patient?-Athenodora said cheerful as she entered in the room early in morning.

-Very well I can say,-Oscar confirmed smiling.

-I am glad to hear that,-she sat down beside Oscar and took to examine her arm,-Well from what I see there is no danger for an infection anymore. You re going to be healthy in less than a week.

-Athenodora,-Oscar said when she was finished,-André told me what you did. I know that I am alive because of you. Thank you Athenodora I own you my life.

-Never mention it Oscar. You would do the same thing for me.

The room fell quite for some moments and then Fersen spoke. Apparently he was a little reserved that day according to his latest discovery but still was glad that Oscar was back.

-So Oscar when do you think you could go back to your duties?-he asked to break the silence only to get a stern look from Andre who only thought that Oscar should still rest.

-As soon as I could .By the way Fersen, thank you a lot for what you did in the palace. You risked your life for our sake.

-Never mention It Oscar. I would be glad to die for a friend like you, - He said smiling truly.

That single sentence caught Athenodora's attention. She raised her eyes to look at him, examining his whole face, trying to find some clue of fake and lies on his words but the only thing she found was sincerity. Her hand suddenly pressed strongly at the edge of her white uniform while the other one was at her sword.

Suddenly, without any warning Fersen turned his head to face her and for a second his eyes met hers. Athenodora didn't move them but only looked at her with her usual stern but dignified look but now it was mixed with deep respect. As their eyes met she could truly see the proud and dignity on his pose. But still…

There was sorrow in his eyes, pain mixed with hurt and regrets. She knew those feeling very well, she had lived her whole life like that. Finally shaking her head she stood up not baring that atmosphere anymore. It was strange.

The girl could see Oscar talk to Fersen with passion not showing emotions but still reflecting a warm feeling while the other one didn't even pass his eyes on her. It didn't took her long to recognize that the man was there only physically but mentally his mind was somewhere else or better say at someone else.

_"I wonder where this is going?"_ Athoenodora thought as she looked at them.

-Ah Athonodora,- Fersen said,- this morning I got to hear that despite your title as a commander of the Battle Army you were also announced on Her Majesty's protection. That must be a great honor!

Athenodora kept her usual serious look but only faked a small smile as she nodded.

-Yes it is. I am glad His Majesty trusted me this duty, - Athenodora said and Fersen nodded.

-I suppose, then you must be around Her Majetsy the whole time? Do you intend to protect her, or...

-Are you trying to prove my loyalty to the young queen sir? - She asked catching Fersen off guard,- Do you believe I am not worthy protecting Her Highness?

-Wh…what? Of course that not I would never think that way! - Fersen said, - I don't know you that well and I don't have prejudices. There is no reason for that

Even though he tried to not show his true intentions the girl knew very well where his point stood. He wanted to make sure that there were loyal people beside Marie Antoinette. In that moment Athenodora shook her head and smiled a little. She stood up and looked at Fersen.

-Don't worry Count Fersen. For four years I've stood loyal to Her Highness Marie Teresa of Austria and I am not planning on betraying her daughter. For Marie Antoinette I would give my own life! - She said looking at Fersen in a serious look. The man had frozen on his place while she talked when suddenly Oscar spoke.

-You must trust her Fersen, she is really a brave sol…

-Woman! - Fersen said. He rather used the word woman instead of solider.

Meanwhile Athenodora looked at him frowning deeply. She didn't like that fact that he addressed her with "woman" instead of "solider" like Oscar was about to refer. For someone to talk to her that way was like telling her fragile and weak and that was something she wouldn't aloud.

The girl stood up and stood straight in front of Fersen who seemed to be enjoying that conversation in his own way. Athenodora suddenly smirked and walked past him.

-You finally noticed! - She said as she walked pass to him. The man said nothing as the girl stopped on the door and turned at the others.

-Well I guess I should take my leave then. I have plenty job to do at palace and no time to lose. Have a good day gentlemen and Oscar I hope you get well soon. We will be waiting for you at the court! - She said smiling opening the door.

-Have a good day Athenodora! – Oscar responded as the girl left the room.

-She really is a great woman! - Oscar said after a little when suddenly Fersen added.

-You're too! - He said making Oscar laugh cheerfully with his words.

* * *

Hearing their laughs from the garden Athenodora shook her head lying on a wall. She stood like that for a little thinking of the awkward atmosphere she found herself that morning.

-That Sweden count sure is something, - She said with her eyes closed still not moving from the wall.

-Shall I take that as a compliment mademoiselle? – Fersen's voice came from the entrance of the house. Athenodora didn't even bother to open her eyes as she heard him walk towards her not embarrassed at all that the count had heard her words.

-Take them as you wish, - She said finally opening her eyes to look at him,- I already forgot the meaning of what I said!

Fersen laughed truly hearing the girl. She really knew how to keep her dignity up even in uncomfortable situation.

-You sure are a clever commander miss Athenodora same as Oscar. No wonder you two are so alike,- Fersen said and the girl shrugged.

-If you judge me that way…- She answered moving her sigh somewhere else before she talked again.

-So you finally recognized? - She asked as the count raised an eyebrow.

-What you were supposed to recognize,- Athenodora didn't like giving explanations to people, so since the count seemed to not have understood her point at all she decided not to continue anymore with that matter.

-So after all commander Oscar Fransua de' Jarjeyes was really a woman! – He said.

-What a surprise huh?- She asked but the man smirked looking away.

-Not really!- he said and Athenodora raised an eyebrow.

-How come?- Now the girll was getting a little curious. One night before it looked like the man was so shocked by his new discovery but in the morning he was referring to it as something normal, this guy sure was something.

-Everyone would have noticed!-Fersen said, - Such feminity and elegance on her moves, a slender and perfect body, elastic bendings and coordinated moves. Such strength but still such fragility. She sure is a great, strong woman.

For a moment Athenodora looked at him surprised but then she laughed.

-It is strange do you know? To speak with such passion when you actually aren't picturing the topic at all! – She said and then shook her head.

-I better not bother you anymore count Fersen since today you seem to have escaped somewhere else.

The young count smiled and lied on the wall lightly looking at the woman beside him.

-Not such a good company huh? – He asked and Athenodora raised an eyebrow.

-When did you hear that from me? – She asked as Fersen looked surprised at her. She shook her head and got on the horse.

-As you said count Fersen. I don't have a reason for prejudices. I don't know you but once I do then you might ask me that question again but for now…-she said turning her back, - I have duties to perform.

-Well then goodbye mademoiselle!- Fersen said bending like a gentleman,- It was a pleasure meeting you.

-I can say the same thing sir!- She said and then with no more words she rode to the palace direction now with a lot of question running to her mind but one of them was that needed to be answered.

_"What does Oscar see in that man?"_ Athenodora thought as the wind hit her face_ "Just a friend or maybe…"_

* * *

**Well then that was it! Tell me did you like it?! Of course there will be a lot more going on, this is only the beginning but still I hope you liked it. **

**Please et me know what you think! READ & REVIEW!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **


End file.
